


The Lost King -RusCan

by LittleSnowStories



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Countries Using Human Names, Crush at First Sight, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Prince Russia (Hetalia), Servant Canada (Hetalia), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowStories/pseuds/LittleSnowStories
Summary: “It’s an honour to meet you as well, Matvey~” He thickened his accent a bit when he spoke, changing the name on purpose as well. Matthew blushed faintly at this, causing Ivan’s smile to widen a bit.Ivan had decided. He was going to make Matthew his.-OR-Ivan sucks at being a prince and Matthew is there to help him.





	The Lost King -RusCan

**Author's Note:**

> A short RusCan one shot to get to know this site a bit better~ It's very short though, so sorry about that.  
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

“Young prince Ivan, welcome home. We have been waiting for your arrival,” said the man dressed in black as he bowed in front of the prince. The other servants followed his example and bowed as well.

Ivan swallowed and made a small bow to them as well. He wasn’t used to these formalities at all. Having people call him prince and being so respectful to him… It was strange.  
His legs felt like jelly as he raised his head a bit to look at the servants. Maids, butlers, chefs and many other people all of them having one thing in common. They all looked at the young prince with hope and trust.

“Please allow me to show you around the castle, milord.” The man in black raised his head and smiled warmly at Ivan. “My name us Alexander and I’m your personal butler and assistant. If you ever need something feel free to ask me.” He gestured for the prince to follow him, which Ivan did. 

An hour later the prince had been shown around. He had met a lot of people, all with the same hopeful look in their eyes. It made Ivan feel nervous. These people had high expectations. They all expected him to be just like the late king. Just like his father. A man he had never seen while growing up, at least not as a father figure. 

Ivan had no memories of his early life. He remembered the people he called family if course, but those memories only started around the age of thirteen. He had always known he wasn’t related to his sisters by blood. His older sister Katyusha, or Kat as he affectionately called her, had found him and their younger sister Natalya on the streets. She had brought them to her home. Their parents had taken the young children in and had taken care of them until they died when Ivan was eighteen.

After their parents' death the three siblings had travelled around the country for three years. With not much money to spare Ivan’s life looked a lot like the youth he had spent on the streets. Life was hard, but with his sisters by his side the young man still managed to find happiness. 

Things changed however when the three of them had travelled to the capital of the kingdom. That was three days ago. Shortly after they arrived a rumour had spread about a man who looked a lot like the late king. The nobility in the castle had eventually sent out a few guards to check on it. That’s when they had found Ivan. 

They brought him over to the castle, where he was immediately questioned about his life and about who he was. It took them almost three hours to get to the conclusion that he was the long lost prince and the heir to the throne. 

A ball was held to show honour and respect to Ivan. After two days of national celebration however his classes began. The young prince had to learn how to be a proper royal after all. 

Apparently that was easier said than done, because Ivan sucked at it. He made mistakes all the time and constantly forgot about his manners.The only thing that seemed successful was the change of his appearance. His hair had been cut and he had shaved for the first time in months. He had gotten a lot of fancy clothes as well, which made him look a lot more regal.  
It took the staff three days to realise he needed help. That’s why they decided to contact Matthew.

Matthew had been assigned to help Ivan at a very young age, so when Ivan disappeared at a young age he had been really sad. His family had served the royal family line for many years and the young boy knew exactly what made a good king even at a very young age. Matthew would be the first in his family who wouldn’t serve the heir of the royal family. Even his brother Alfred already found a master to serve. 

When he was contacted by the nobility he couldn’t believe his luck, He would finally get a chance to serve. All of his family members were said to have an unique touch when it came to helping others and Matthew couldn’t wait to use his special ability as well. He was finally getting his chance to prove his worth. 

Matthew arrived at the castle on a sunny day. His lessons with Ivan would two days after his arrival, but Ivan had agreed to meet the other man before that, so he could actually get to know the person who was supposed to teach him how to be a proper royal. 

The heir to he throne was waiting in front of the castle for the other to arrive. His hair had been combed back and he was wearing pretty clothes in a beautiful, deep blue colour. His butler had told him to dress well, he had to make a good impression after all. 

The moment Matthew got out of the carriage Ivan’s mouth fell open. He quickly closed it again when he caught himself. He could only hope no one had seen that embarrassing moment, but if the soft snickering of the maids was anything to go by he wasn’t that lucky. 

The very reason his mouth had dropped open in the first place was now walking towards him. Matthew smiled softly at Ivan and made a quick bow. “Good day, milord.” He was smiling as he greeted the other and lifted his head again. “My name is Matthew Williams. It’s an honour to meet you. I’ll be your personal assistant and trainer from now on.” 

Ivan swallowed and smiled nervously at the other. Matthew truly was the most stunning person he had ever seen. A small smile made it’s way onto Ivan’s face as he bowed shortly as well. “It’s an honour to meet you as well, Matvey~” He thickened his accent a bit when he spoke, changing the name on purpose as well. Matthew blushed faintly at this, causing Ivan’s smile to widen a bit. 

Ivan had decided. He was going to make Matthew his.


End file.
